


Knot the Heat

by Stephanielikes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Light Spanking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, short-short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanielikes/pseuds/Stephanielikes
Summary: Pretty much straight PWP, a/b/o heat fic with Omega!Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammichgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/gifts).



> written for the lovely sammichgirl for her birthday 2017, and as a thank you for an amazing Wincestmas.

The lamp flickers, and turns on with a buzz. Weak light floods the grimy motel room, casting more shadows than it banishes. Dean absently enters, and places a brown bag on the tiny round breakfast table, taking pains to keep quiet in case Sam did manage to nap. It’s not until he shuts the door that he notices the thick, heady aroma. Almost cloying in the confined space, it overpowers the smell of old mothballs, and termite eaten wood.

Not turning from the door, Dean breathes deeply, letting the scent pervade his senses and start its magic on his body. He can feel his temperature rising and it has nothing to do with the malfunctioning thermostat. His skin tingles with anticipation, and desire. It borders on painful, and Dean knows it’s a sparse shade of what Sam feels.

A breathy whimper draws Dean’s attention from his own sensations. Dean turns towards the bed, and is grateful he put the groceries down first. Sweat glistens off Sam’s bare skin. He’s kneeling on the bed with knees wide, and his ass resting on his heels. His forehead rests on the mattress, hidden between his bent elbows as he reaches back and scrapes up his neck. If the crumpled blanket at the foot of the bed wasn’t enough, the fading scratches over Sam’s body are a clear indication he hasn’t gotten a wink of sleep.

Dean doesn’t think Sam knows he’s here yet, so he takes a few moments to steady his breathing, and watch. Sam rolls his hips slowly; an obscene schlick hidden under aborted whines as his ass works empty air. Dean bites his lip. He wants to stay forever watching his omega yearn for what only he can provide, but the ache building in his flesh demands satisfaction.

“It’s okay.” Dean starts stripping at the door, doesn’t trust that he’ll be able to if he takes even a single step closer. “I’m here, Sammy.”

The announcement is met with a moan, and Sam lifting his hips – presenting. Even in this poor lighting from half a room away, Dean can see the sheen of slick leaking from his brother’s entrance as it twitches with need.

“Almost there baby.” Dean keeps getting stuck in his haste. His button-down catches on his watch. Clumsy fingers can’t grab the zipper pull. “You’re doing so good.”

“Please!” Sam keens. 

“I’m not teasing. I swear.” Dean finally kicks out of his last piece of clothing. He closes the distance between them without even noticing. Mutters sweet nothings as he curls his hand around Sam’s hip. Sam cries out as if the light touch is painful, and pushes back hard against his brother as if it isn’t enough. Dean knows both are true. “Why didn’t you tell me you were so close?”

Sam doesn’t answer. He’s sliding his ass up and down Dean’s groin, grunting in frustration as he slides his hole over Dean’s sex without capturing it in himself. Deep red half moons are littered over the back of his neck, but he digs his nails in again. Dean grabs Sam’s wrists with one hand. The other he slides between their bodies, and slips three fingers inside in one push. Sam’s beyond the point where they’re needed, yet he moans for their loss when Dean pulls them out.

“Mine.” Dean growls, releasing Sam’s hands. He leans back, and grips the base of his cock to steady his entry.

“Mine.” Sam replies, reaches back, and grabs Dean’s hip with one hand, the other he braces against the bed. He shoves back fast and hard, taking Dean up to the knot. Each time he makes the final push for the swollen base, Dean moves with him. It’s not entirely to rile Sam. If they tie now, it won’t even take the edge off. Sam’ll be strung out the whole time, trying to hump through it, leaving them both sore and unsatisfied.

Dean lets Sam control the pace for a few minutes. It’s frantic, filled with cursing and frustration. Dean grabs Sam’s hips, his knuckles go white from the force needed to keep Sam steady. Sam tightens up around him, tries to milk the slow seep of pre-cum.

“Hold still.” Dean stops moving. The threat is clear, though hollow. Sam gives a final wiggle, then waits.

The alpha drags his thumbs over the swell of his omega’s ass and pulls the cheeks apart. Watching where he disappears inside, Dean gives deliberate, shallow thrusts, pulling back far enough to stretch Sam’s rim with his cockhead, and pushing in only enough to graze Sam’s sweet spot. Sam whines softly, biting his lips red. Dean rewards him with several hard thrusts, but as soon as he feels Sam meet them, he stops, and goes back to the taunting pace.

Dean loses himself in the alternating rhythms. He’s so used to their bodies moving in tandem that he doesn’t notice when Sam stops pounding his fist against the mattress, and starts moving with Dean. Fast or slow, Sam matches Dean, taking more of what he wants each pass. When Dean catches on, he grins, and squeezes Sam’s ass with both hands – a gentle correction.

Sam ignores it, as Dean knew he would, and really that was what the grin was for. He stops again, but pressed in with his knot teasing at Sam’s hole. He winds up, and slaps down hard. Sam tenses around him. Dean does it again. And again. Sam tightens like a vice around him each time. Dean’s knot swells up more in response, and he has to quit.

Dean presses himself against Sam’s back, kissing the fading welts. He can’t stop rocking his hips. Sam opens wider with each push, almost swallowing him.

“Yes. Dean.” They’re both panting. From this angle, their kisses are half kisses. “Do it. Knot me. Please.”

“Nuh uh.” Dean wants a medal for keeping his composure in spite of the husky pleas, and wet, silky channel begging to take everything he wants to give. “Pushy omegas have to work for it.”

Sam nearly cries when Dean pulls away, but he doesn’t go far. Dean sits back on his heels. Sam pushes up fully onto his hands and knees.

“Keep going. Up.”

Sam looks back, questioning.

“On your knees. You want my knot, right? You want to feel it pressing against you in all the right ways. Keeping you plugged while I fill you up.” Sam’s kneeling before Dean even finishes. Dean shifts and nudges until they’re closer to the middle of the bed, then gets his knees between Sam’s. “Sit on it, Sammy.”

Sam whimpers. Trying to let gravity do most of the work, Sam sinks down onto Dean, and gets stopped by the bulbous base. His muscles are heat loose, but with his legs spread out, and his back straight, he’s going to have to work to take Dean’s knot. If he wants it, he’s going to have to bounce on Dean like a peppy cheerleader. Which he does. Oh does he. He’s not even trying to be quiet, the more he gets inside the louder he moans. His thighs burn by the time he pushes over the widest part. Dean surges up. They’re both kneeling, Sam’s ass finally flush against Dean.

Dean’s hands wander over Sam’s chest, nails ghosting over abs, and pinching nipples.

“Dean!” Sam cries out. He reaches his hands back into Dean’s hair, digging in as his body contracts and spasms with pleasure. Dean takes Sam’s cock in his hand, and tugs him through it. The contractions that milk his knot completely different from the ones Sam does consciously. Dean scrapes his teeth over Sam’s shoulder, grunting as he begins his release.

Sam collapses against Dean, huffing to slow his breaths. Dean hugs Sam tightly against his chest, planting kisses on Sam’s neck, and shoulder.

“Easy now.” Dean coos, managing to get them laid down on their sides together without too much strain on their physical connection. He brushes Sam’s hair back. He entwines their legs, and lays his free arm over Sam’s waist. “Why’d you let it get so bad?”

“Didn’t mean to.” Sam pouts. “Thought I had half a day, or longer. Then I couldn’t fall asleep, and you weren’t here, and it snowballed from there.”

“How do you feel now?”

“Calm… Tired.”

“Try to sleep.”

“You want to shift?”

Even when biology gives Sam an excuse to be selfish, he thinks of others first. It wasn’t always a charming trait, but Dean appreciates not being forced to sleep on his side, one arm going numb under him. “Nah. I wanna stay up. Slip out as soon as I can and make dinner. Hopefully get you fed before it starts again.”

Sam sniffs haughtily. “Never hungry.”

“So you tell me every time, but you gotta eat.”

Sam chuckles into his pillow.

“I mean it, Sam.”

“You caaare about me.” Sam singsongs, his voice cutting out as he struggles against sleep. “You looove me.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Go to sleep, nerd.”


End file.
